Calla
Plot When Calla and her friends found Kody walking alone down an empty school corridor, she fired a spell near his face and threatened him. As Kody refused to answer her, her friend shoved him to the floor and they began to kick him. Suddenly, Lumine found them and told them to stop, but she told him it was none of his business. When Lumine called Kody his friend, she smiled and commented that it was interesting.Episode 10 Calla told Lumine that Kody had an evil spirit following him that was causing his bad luck. She was shocked when Lumine revealed he knew that it was a cat. She was surprised to see Elijah when he arrived looking for Lumine later.Episode 11 She continued to bully Kody on the second day of school but was stopped by Lumine's intervention. She was mad at Elijah for standing up for Lumine.Episode 14 She stole many of Kody's books 5 years before the plot but gives them back to him in Episode 34. Calla and Kody used to be great friends but something has changed this fact. Powers and Abilities Calla is a witch, therefore she has all of a witch's basic abilities. Spellcasting: Calla is capable of creating powerful spheres of green energy that explode on contact and can leave a sizable dent in a wall. Mona also mentioned that she is the most powerful witch in the school. Spirit Vision: Calla is able to see spirits, like Kody's Black Cat Spirit. Relationships Bullies Calla is known as one of Kody‘s bullies. And bullies Kody along with some of her friends. Elijah Elijah is pressured by her to stop being friends with Kody. Kody She hates him for unknown reasons and told him to transfer schools before the summer vacation. She and the bullies physically and verbally attacked him during a break on the first day. She shows a bit of remorse after Kody and Lumine help get away from the human and weredogs and is surprised to see Aiden when she runs into him. She goes to visit Kody and walks in on Lumine arguing with Kody about his werewolf formEpisode 35. In episode 35, its shown that Calla and Kody used to be good friends. In episode 36 it shows how worried Calla was when Kody was not at school. Episode 37 shows her worry for Kody, as she tries to help him, but Kody, in return, pushes Calla away and yells at her. After the events with the black market, she returned a book she stole from him years before the story and has stopped bullying Kody and told him to enjoy the rest of his peaceful days. While Kody told Lumine about his past relationship with Calla, Calla stood outside of the door eavesdropping, reflecting on her actions, and showing guilt. Trivia * Calla is the most powerful witch in her school. * As the most popular person at school, she has the ability to make everyone hate one person. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Teenagers Category:Students